Crisis in Time: PROLOGUE
by Kirshner190
Summary: This is the start of the end of all for our heroes in the DCU! Everything has been changing forever with our heroes, from Crisis to New 52 to Rebirth, nothing stays the same! And so now, we will visit the DCU's past in order to find out the devastating secret of what lies in it's future...


Crisis. The one word raged through Metron's Mind. Crisis. He remembered the first, long long ago… His universe was young then, populated by many champions, and there was a Multiverse full of these champions that were recruited from the Cosmic Being of order known as The Monitor to combat his brother whom had the final goal that was nothing less than the final destruction of every universe in the multiverse and replacing it with Antimatter, hence his name, The Anti-Monitor. This Anti-Monitor caused death and destruction throughout the multiverse; Barry Allen from the prime Earth fell saving the multiverse, as did Kal El's Daughter, Kara Zor El. But we all know that death is far from permanent. In the end, the old and weathered Superman of Earth 2 ended up stopping the Anti-Monitor and surviving in a pocket dimension with Alex Luthor, an opposite version of Lex Luthor from Earth 3 and the Earth 2 Superman's WIfe, Lois Lane, as well as a failed Superboy from Earth Prime. From the ashes of this combat, the destroyed universes in the multiverse, arrose one single universe with remnants from every universe in the multiverse. Heroes had new perspectives on everything, and everything indeed had changed. After this, a Time Traveler gone Awry called Extant worked with the Madness-Induced Parallax Hal Jordan to remake all of time in their image, and ultimately failed, but once again this one new earth was completely reborn in new and fascinating ways. Next, Alex Luthor, Superboy Prime and the Superman/Lois Lane from Earth 2 came back from their pocket dimension to try to "fix" the DC Universe that was corrupted, but it was revealed that Alex corrupted Superman from Earth 2 and Superboy Prime, as well as was responsible for the death of Lois. Superman of earths 1 and 2 together put an end to Superboy prime, but the cost was high: the Death of Superman from Earth 2 and the complete loss of Powers for Superman of Earth 1. After this, the chaotic events inside the DC Universe quote for a while, until yet another Crisis of Darkside's return called all heroes once again to action. But the next Crisis to be would not be the same, but would rather be more like the events of the first crisis in reverse. Barry Allen had returned from the speed force in which he was trapped inside after he saved the multiverse in the first crisis quite some time ago, but his old adversary named Professor Zoom did something to him, something horrible that made him a weapon against his own family. Zoom was brought to Justice and Barry was brought back to Normal, but the whole affair gave a crashing truth thrust upon Barry: Zoom killed his mother. Outraged and Shocked, Barry made the horrible mistake of going back in time to his mother's murder, and stopping Zoom. This made an alternate Flashpoint timeline, in which the world was going to end, but Barry fixed his mistake along with the help of Pandora, and as a result he brought back the full multiverse, but changed and reborn anew, a New 52 Worlds. Everything was young again on these new worlds, but soon wars with Darkside and the Anti-Monitor and Multiversally Transformed Brainiac troubled the Multiverse once again. A new Dark Multiverse of failed worlds was revealed below the Multiverse, ruled by the bat god Barbatos. The Justice League stopped the diamonds god, but in the process shattered the multiverse boundary protecting it from the unknown outside it, the source wall. This released Omega Titans to cast Judgement upon the Multiverse, and they were defeated as well. But when Doctor Manhattan was revealed to have been the one changing secret events upon the Multiverse since Flashpoint, the Multiverse became more unstable then it ever has been. Now, that fact has been exploited and not only the Multiverse was at risk. Metron could only thing of one place to go to for help: Earth 1, Justice League Headquarters. And so the end began…


End file.
